Falar em Italiano
by Robbie le fay
Summary: "Não se atreva a morrer por mim assim, Jackson, não se atreva!" Nico não viu nenhum de seus amigos e companheiros de armas por ai. Talvez ainda estivessem lutando, ou talvez estivesse mortos. Mesmo assim, ele duvidava que pudesse dizer.- Só o resultado de muito Three days Grace e imagens a Viria. Eu sei, até eu quero me matar


**Uh, o que dizer?**

**Minha primeira fic no e eu apareço com uma one-que-ficou-ridicularmente-grande-e-virou-Try short Nicercy de tendências Franzeleo e Piperbeth. Ahan, eu sei, podem me matar.**

**Okay, a historia é minha, mas a ideia veio de um HQ da Viria(linda Viria do Tumblr e artista maravilhosa da capa, com seus devidos créditos *-*) e Percy e companhia limitada pertencem ao tio Rick, e claro, os deuses são dos antigos Gregos, eu não ganho nada nada com isso e só o que me pertence é a escrita e a mente doida por tentar matar Percy Jackson. É isso, eu acho. T porque sou meio paranoica e por coisas futuras *insira gargalhada malvada***

**Eu não sou exatamente expert em italiano -meu vocabulário na língua se resume basicamente a palavras aprendidas aqui e ali com uma amiga cujo pai mora na Itália e coisas pegas aqui e ali- então tive que usar o tradutor, pois a séculos não treino a língua. Para dizer a verdade, da ultima vez que tentei usa-la... uh, vamos dizer que eu não devia escutar pessoas falando italiano/inglês britânico/ francês, ou ao menos não dentro da escola e não quando a pessoa tem namorada kk.**

**A tradução de cada frase está no final do cap.**

**Ah sim, leiam por sua conta e risco! Eu provavelmente estava em uma overdose de imagens perfeitas da Viria e Anonymous do Three days Grace quando escrevi isso, então eu não estou garantindo nada kk**

**Aproveitem!**

* * *

_Não_.

Os olhos de Nico estavam arregalados, olhando com horror a cena há sua frente. O chão pareceu mais e mais perto, mas ele só se deu conta de ter caído quando sentiu a picada de dor em seus joelhos. Ele lembrava de sentir seus ossos parecerem gelatina, então talvez fosse isso. Também explicava porque sua espada havia escorregado de suas mãos de repente. E porque suas mãos estavam tremendo tanto ao tirar o próprio casaco e apertar contra o peito do mais velho. Então, aquilo era só o choque enquanto a informação entrava em seu sistema.

Mas se era isso, por que seu mundo parecia ter virado de cabeça para baixo de uma hora para a outra? Ele não deveria ter os ouvidos surdos e a visão embassada. Choque não explicava o motivo de seus peito doer como se fosse ele que levou aquela facada, e não Percy.

_-Idiota...-_sussurrou, sem forças para sequer elevar seu tom de voz-_ Seu idiota, idiota, Jackson, seu idiota!_

Deuses do Olimpo, ele não conseguia respirar. Seu peito estava doendo, mas isso não tinha sentido, não é? Não era ele que havia levado aquele golpe de espada no peito, o corte que corria de lado a lado no peito de Percy, deixando a camisa laranja da cor vinho escuro. Aquele ferimento devia ser dele, mas Percy havia, aquele imbecil de uma figa, que nem armadura estava usando, se jogado na sua frente.

Olhou suas mãos, vermelhas pelo sangue de Percy, agarradas a sua camisa, prendendo os ombros do garoto mais velho ao tentar levanta-lo. Um nó subiu por sua garganta enquanto se arrastava para mais perto dele, agarrando o corpo do garoto com mais força. Pó dourado se prendia aos dois, o resquício do ciclope que cortaria Nico ao meio se Percy não tivesse impedido. Pois a cabeça dele em seu colo, vagamente consciente de que o cabelo preto de Percy, totalmente molhado de sangue, estava sujando sua calça jeans. Não era grande coisa, afinal. Ele estava todo sujo do sangue do filho de Poseidon, um pouco a mais não faria mau.

-Você... Você está_-_ Sussurrou Percy, uma linha de sangue saindo do canto de sua boca

-Cala boca- Mandou Nico, seus olhos ficando embaçados- não fala... não fala muito, você não po-pode se esforçar.

Ele estava soluçado? Talvez, se estivesse soluçando ele estaria chorando, o que explicaria o fato de seu rosto estar molhado e seus olhos embaçados. Sim, talvez ele estivesse chorando.

O canto da boca de Percy se levantou um pouquinho, dando um sorriso fraco, quase zombeteiro.

-Não era para você c-cho-chorar, Nic-um ataque de tosse o impediu de terminar a frase, e mais sangue escorreu por sua boca.

-Calado! - Soluçou Nico, arfando- Só... Cala a boca, Jackson, _si prega di essere tranquillo, chiudi la bocca e tacere, non è possibile, non è possibile..._ - ele estava chorando e falando italiano, como uma criancinha que não pode se controlar.

Percy sorriu de novo, e parecia encantado com o que Nico falava. Os olhos dele estavam focando o céu, mas eles vagavam, como se tentando achar alguma coisa.

-Eu nã-não entendi o que você di... dis-se- garoto mais velho resmungou, piscando os olhos verdes repetidamente, como se estivesse vendo as coisas de forma embaçada. Na verdade, ele estava mesmo.

Nico não tinha ideia de porque estava falando em italiano. Sinceramente, ele só usava a língua quando precisava mesmo, pois o fazia lembrar de Bianca e sua mãe, e ele odiava isso. O fato de ter se descontrolado assim, a ponto de não falar em inglês, com certeza queria dizer que ele estava mesmo, mesmo ferrado.

-_Pescaggio!_- o italiano disse, então pareceu se lembrar que Percy não entedia- Mandei você ca... calar a boca e ficar quieto, você, você não pode se esforçar, droga.

-Serio Nico, eu não posso_-_ ele tossiu, seu peito subindo de forma mais irregular que antes-sejamos francos, eu 'to totalme-totalmente ferrado_._

-Calado-disse entre dentes- é só você calar a boca, droga!

Percy fechou os olhos, suspirando.

-Não feche os olhos, _seu stronzo bastard!_

Nico agarrou seus ombros com força, sacodindo o corpo dele. Uma parte piquinininha de seu cérebro se encolheu quando o outro gemeu em protesto, o corpo estremecido com dor. Um par de olhos verdes encararam Nico, meio desfocados. Ele orou em silencio para que Hazel e os outros não demorassem muito para chegar ali, por que, deuses, Percy não ia conseguir muito mais tempo.

-Diz alguma coisa- sussurrou, piscando os olhos e demorando mais que necessário para abri-los de novo

-Falar o que, exatamente?_-_o garoto resmungou, sentindo as lagrimas picarem em seus olhos outra vez

-Sei lá... Me dig-ga por que você, urg, por que corria do Acam-acampamento_-_ele tossiu, outro fio de sangue escorrendo do canto da sua boca.

Nico apertou os lábios juntos, sentindo mais lagrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. Com uma mão tremula, limpou o canto da boca de Percy, vendo o sangue borrar o rosto dele. O moreno suspirou e piscou demoradamente. Nico assentiu, mas não tinha certeza de que Percy viu, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem abertos. Sua respiração era muito fraca, e ele parecia cada vez mas pálido. O moletom que Nico usava para tentar parar o sangramento estava totalmente encharcado.

Ele lutou consigo mesmo, tentando achar alguma coisa para dizer. Lembrou da voz de sua mãe, enquanto abraçava à ele e Bianca, em seu quarto de Veneza.

Deuses, ele não acreditava que iria contar isso.

-Quando eu era-era criança, minha mãe contava histórias pra, para mim e para Bianca_-_ Nico sentiu o engate na respiração de Percy, que olhava, com uma fascinação mórbida, uma lagrima descer pelo rosto de Nico, escorrer por sua bochecha e sumir entre os lábios pálidos do filho de Hades- uma vez ela contou a história desse grande herói. Foi meio que por isso que comecei a jogar aquela coisa estupida, Mithomagia, você sabe.

"Era a história desse cara. Eu não lembro o nome dele. Ela me disse que ele tinha "_gill occhi del mare e l'anima di angelo_", quer dizer "os olhos do mar e a alma de um anjo", então, no dia que eu te conheci, lembro de ter dito a Bianca uma coisa realmente idiota, sobre você ser como aquele herói da história. Ela me disse para não inventar coisas, mas eu não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça. Eu sei, ridículo, mas na hora que você nos defendeu daquele professor mostro, eu ficava pensando o quanto mamãe riria se te conhecesse ."

O canto da boca de Percy subiu um pouco, em um sorriso cansado. Nico se perguntou se ele iria continuar a rir quando termina-se essa estória. Tomando uma coragem que ele realmente não tinha, continuou falando:

-Eu tinha dez anos, e ali estava você, uma versão real do meu jogo favorito, um versão do herói da história da mamãe, você foi como... Uh, meu herói pessoal._-_ Nico soltou uma risada seca, sentindo Percy inclinar a cabeça para olha-lo melhor. Ele não viu, claro, pois estava ocupado demais encarando o sangue do mesmo escorrer por entre seus dedos- Eu fui um chato total, não fui? Não te culpo por não ter entendido o motivo de ter sumido do Acampamento. Bianca era a única que sabia, de todo o jeito, e agora o Jason, mas ele não estava lá naquele tempo. Eu acho que Hazel desconfi-fia, e Annabeth, bom, é provável que ela já soubesse antes mesmo de mim.

Ele estava soluçando de novo. Isso não era bom, santo Hades, isso era péssimo. Percy deveria estar com muita dor, pois havia franzido a testa quando ele falou de Jason, e agora tentava manter seus olhos abertos, claramente com muito esforço. Nico sabia que iria se odiar mais tarde, depois que seu cérebro se acalmasse e seu peito parasse de doer como se tivesse levado um golpe de espada. Sim, ele iria se odiar muito mesmo, mas se odiara mais ainda se Percy morresse sem saber.

-Eu sabia que não tinha chances._- _sussurrou, mal tendo coragem de ouvir sua própria voz- você era o cara, era poderoso, tinha esses poderes legais e Annabeth... Ela, eu nunca poderia..._ -_ Nico era um covarde. Ele saia disso. Mas ele não conseguia dizer aquilo, _Di_ _Immortalles_, ele não _podia_.

-Você... você gosta da Annab..._-_Percy tossiu, meio confuso, meio com dor, com mais sangue escorrendo de sua boca.

Nico balançou a cabeça, os olhos queimando enquanto se recusava a chorar. Passou o dedo pelo canto da boca dele, limpando/espalhando de novo o sangue ali.

_-No, stronzo, sei tu che amo._- disse em italiano, com uma risada seca. A cara confusa que Percy se sentiu como um tapa no rosto de Nico.- Eu- Você é Percy Jackson afinal. Que-quero dizer, você é o filho de Poseidon, você não... você_-_ os olhos de Percy estavam quase fechados. Sua cabeça pendeu um pouco sobre o ombro de Nico, a respiração(si é que isso era possível) parecia mais fraca que antes.

-Percy! Você tem que ficar acordado, imbecil! Annabeth, sua namorada nunca vai te perdoar, você é o filho de Poseidon, você é... o filho... Poseidon...

Era tão obvio que ele sentiu vontade de bate em si mesmo. Deuses, como pode ter sido tão estupido? Se ele chegasse ao rio... Ele só tinha que- só tinha que...

-Você _não vai morrer, _seu stronzo bastard. Você não vai morrer.

Ele não teve certeza de que sua voz estava tão histérica quanto parecia para ele mesmo, mas o italiano sentia, sabe-se Hades de onde, uma esperança que só agora estava mesmo considerando. Hazel e os outros não chegariam a tempo com Percy naquele estado. Ele tinha certes de que o garoto mais velho já perdera quase um terço do sangue de seu corpo, se suas roupas fossem alguma indicação, e ele estava apenas semiconsciente, provavelmente nem entendia mais o que Nico estava falando. Ele sabia que o rio estava a apenas meio quilometro do lugar onde se encontravam. Se se concentrasse, poderia ouvir o barulho da correnteza ao fundo.

_Ele só tinha que chegar lã._

Poderia tentar viajar pelas sombras, mas duvidasse que conseguisse mesmo viajar dois ou três metros. Se tentasse, não tinha garantias de que não desmaiasse ou de que pariam na China, e nenhuma dessas coisas iria ser boa para eles.

-Jackson_- _disse, agarrando o garoto com mais força, o forçando a levantar. Ele gemeu de dor.

-Vamos, Jackson, não vou te deixar morrer, não por uma coisa idiota como defender minha vida. Você precisa levantar, _agora_.

No final, Nico consegui por Percy de pé. Ele rasgou a parte menos ensanguentada do moletom com sua espada, e usou para amarrar de fora improvisada ao redor do peito do outro semi-deus. Nico mais arrastou o mais velho que outra coisa, tendo trabalho em dobro por tentar, ao mesmo tempo, ter uma pegada firme na cintura dele e impedir que ele morresse por sangrar até a morte.

-Não se atreva a morrer por mim assim, Jackson! Não se atreva!-exclamou, quase caindo quando Percy deixou o peso tombar para o outro lado.

Os joelhos dele pareciam gelatina enquanto equilibrava os dois. Seus músculos gritavam em protesto quando conseguiu, em fim, chegar a margem do rio. Se lembrava de terem combinado se encontrar ali perto quando acaba-se a batalha, mas não via nenhum de seus amigos e companheiros de armas por perto. Talvez eles ainda estivessem lutando, ou talvez estivessem todos mortos. Nico duvidava que conseguiria saber, pois mau conseguia se manter de pé ao arrastar Percy para dentro do rio.

* * *

**Frases em**** italiano**:

*_si prega di essere tranquillo, chiudi la bocca e tacere, non è possibile, non è possibile... :_ Por favor, fique quieto, cale a boca e fique em silêncio, você não pode, você não pode...

*_Pescaggio_: Calado

*_stronzo bastard:_ Estupido bastardo

*_No, stronzo, sei tu che amo.: _Não, idiota, é você que eu amo

**Como eu disse antes, isso aqui ficou gandessissimo(essa palavra existe?) então achei melhor dividi-la em partes. Eu revisei, mas não tenho certeza se está tudo sem erros. Me avisem se houver erros, por favor.**

**Vou terminar de revisar e postar o resto até o fina de semana, se tiver um bom resultado com isso aqui. Estou de férias, mas não garanto nada.**

**Então... Comentários? *-***


End file.
